No need for words
by YukaNyan
Summary: Minato interrupted her by carefully taking her hands in his, turning her to face him, making the girl blush softly. "I was lucky to find you that night, Kushina. After I heard you had been abducted, the only thing I could think of was you. I couldn't even bear the thought of losing you, so please stop putting your life in danger!"


**Hey, minna! This is my first fanfic and I'm a little nerveous. I hope I did a good job, though! MinaKushi is my all time OTP, and, as a devoted fan, I just had to do this! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" - all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Minato gently brushed away Kushina's locks, which covered her now pale face. He took a moment to study her traits. Her red hair was a mess on the cushion and her navy blue eyes were closed, dark circles under them. She was still unconscious, probably because of the exhaustion… A ninja's life was everything, but easy, and Minato was well aware of this fact.

They were just kids, but the missions which were assigned to them definitely couldn't qualify as user-friendly. The very process of succeeding was minimal, the fact of endangering one's life aside. There were booby-traps, assassins, beasts and many more obstacles, but, apparently, nothing could scare Kushina.

Drowned in thoughts, Minato turned his head over to the hospitals' window. The sunset beautifully twisted the evening colors, creating a soft twirled background of the village. He could see their rulers' profiles engraved in the stone wall on the left, and the village's academy on the right. The main square was full of people coming home after a tiring day, or little kids, playing "ninja". Even the salesmen were closing up, putting their stock in small boxes, safely locking them inside their pavilions. Minato sighted heavily. Even such a picturesque view couldn't help him forget Kushina's condition for a minute. The girl beside him was still lying in the linen white sheets, eyes tightly closed.

He took her small hand in his trembling fingers, a sign of hope rising on his face. Although it wasn't a problem of such a great caliber, he couldn't help but worry about her. Kushina's fragile being meant so much to him. Although so small, she was uncommonly brave and possessed the Will of Fire like no one else did. But these weren't the only reasons why he loved her. The redhead was different from the rest. She never gave up on anything, she liked to prove herself among the others and, as he liked to refer to her, she was "strong both in body and soul". Well, on the other hand, the girl was fairly beautiful, with her long silky red hair, fiery and fierce, like the fire itself, and, her navy blue eyes, on the contrary, resembling the peaceful ocean. Just like her nature, her appearance was a contra version. The boy smiled lightly at the thought, squeezing her hand tighter.

* * *

"_Eh!?_ Minato?" a pair of two curious blue eyes was gazing at him.

The boy jumped in surprise, turning back to face Kushina. Her thin figure slowly moved from under the blanket, getting her into a sitting position.

"How long have you been here?" her voice chirped.

Minato nervously gulped, picking his words carefully:  
"I… I was worried. The doctor… He said your recovery might take some time… And… Um… Well…"

The redhead puffed her cheeks, turning away from him, quietly mumbling:  
"You shouldn't have wasted all of your time here, ya know! You had an exam to attend to, didn't ya?! I will be fine, ya know! It's not easy to-"

Minato interrupted her by carefully taking her hands in his, turning her to face him, making the girl blush softly.  
"I was lucky to find you that night, Kushina. After I heard you had been abducted, the only thing I could think of was you. I couldn't even bear the thought of losing _you_, so please stop putting your life in danger!"

A look of astonishment rose on her face, Minato's voice echoing through her head:"I couldn't bear the thought of losing _you_". A joyful smile appeared on her face, eyes gleaming. This was one of those moments that didn't require any words to proceed. What she knew was that he would always be there for her, and in return, she would always there for him.

Minato put his chin on Kushina's forehead, hugging her gently. The girl, finally at ease again, hugged Minato back. They stood like that for awhile, until Kushina fell asleep again.

A small smile made its way up Minato's face, as he tuck Kushina's sheets back in. Yes, this indeed was one of those moments, which needed no words at all.


End file.
